This was about time
by Nezumi4818
Summary: This is a one-shot of the ending scene of the eps 'A night at the Bones Museum'. I haven't beta'ed so sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried my best but since english is not my native language.Hope you like it. Please read and review! :


„You changed history, how many people can say that?" He said, stepping closer to her. It was unbelievable how she sometimes was so oblivious of her own talent but then again was so completely sure of herself that most people would stamp her as a smart-ass, not to mention she was always telling him that she'd be the only anthropologist in the United States. But tonight, it wasn't the self secure Bones standing in front of him, in a dress that would make any man feel dizzy by only looking at it. While this case she had let down the façade of the cold scientist she normally built around her and showed her love for science.

"You can. Every arrest you made changes history. You made the world safer." She replied, taking a step closer as well. How could he always be so selfless? She had known him for 3 years now and it still amazed her how he always tried to turn off all acknowledgements for what he does. She couldn't understand why he always took the back seat, when it was him, who should get all the esteem. It wasn't rational and that was probably the reason why he was doing it. She had learned from him to not always think but just do things even if it isn't the most reasonable thing to do.

"With your help." He finally answered. There were by now standing right in front of each other, their shoes almost touching and some invisible power drew him even closer to her. It was like two magnets trying to go their separate way, anytime they can't disregard gravity anymore and have to give in. And she was smiling at him in return for his compliment, making his legs turn to jelly. He needed something to talk about, to focus on something not including any part of her body, but her face, her shiny eyes and oh her lips, gave him a hard time to concentrate. Shaking himself up of his trance, he cleared his throat, trying to regain any power over his train of thoughts.

He was talking about Andrew, wanting any reassurance about what she'd said to him, but right now, she hardly remembered how Andrew even looked like or what she had been speaking about with him. All she could think about was how close they were by now and it took her several attempts until she could form a proper respond.

"You and I, that's our case, and I guess, what's going on between us, that should be just ours." They were impossibly close now. He could feel her breath on his face while she was talking and it was all it took for his brain to break down fully.

"Yeah." He managed to choke out, before his voice gave in completely, making him feel like a teenager on its first date. His eyes dropped once again to her mouth and hers did the same unconsciously. Her head tilted to the side and he moved closer, their faces inches apart. He could hear her breath caught and for a split second he paused insecure, prolonging both their torture but when Brennan unintended moistened her lips, he was lost. Narrowing the tiny space left between them entirely he pressed his lips against hers.

For a moment both didn't move but then Brennan's arms fluttered around his neck, pressing him tight against her, returning his kiss. Before he could even think, his hands were in her hair and on her hip and his tongue was demanding forcefully for entrance, which she granted gladly. But then it was all over, as the parted, both breathing heavily.

"That was not good." Booth said, shaking his head, now fully aware of what he'd done.

"No, not good." She repeated, her mind had still not completely regained the control over her actions, no wonder then that her lips were once again melded with his, before her body could even stop her from doing it. This time, too, they were helpless against each other and the kiss lasted longer than the one beforehand. Brennan tugged at the collar of his tuxedo, pressing him to her as hard as she could, their tongues entangled. But then she pressed her hands against his chest, shoving him away just enough for their noses not to touch.

"I'm sorry, this was a huge mistake…" But Booth had already again gained power over her lips, like an alcohol addict couldn't resist the noblest brandy, he couldn't withstand the touch of her lips on his. This time neither of them broke the kiss until breath was getting necessary and as the parted, neither spoke. Their foreheads touching, they looked at each other, a slight smile on both their face.

From the outside they suddenly heard Angelas' voice calling for them. Reluctantly they parted fully, standing way too far away from both their point of view.

"You're still unsure about the speech?" Booth asked her with his head crocked to one side, a grin flashed over his face. She smiled at him with one eyebrow raised and then pressed her lips once again to his but before he could deepen it she drew back, the smile still planted on her lips.

"I take this as a no." He smirked. He grabbed her hand and together they climbed the stairs and walked to the audience hall, on their way to there, they didn't even notice the person behind the door, for they were too occupied with each other.

Cautiously, Angela closed the heavy door she'd been hiding behind, a grin twice as wide as Booths 'and Brennans' together spread over her face. _That was about time_, Angela thought to herself as she walked after them back to the audience hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
